Phoenix Belikova
by melanthaangel
Summary: About Rose and Dimitri's adopted  human  daughter. Can she survive in a world full of vampires, dhampirs and other creatures of the night? Sorry if it's bad. Please review.
1. Prologue

**A/N. I'm just saying that even if this doesn't seem to be about VA it is. Umm please review and I'm working on the first chapter now. Reviews are a good remedy for no chapter, *hint hint*. Thanks, Mel xxx **

Sometimes I love my life. I love my adopted parents, their crazy friends and wacky world. I love the fact that their not like my real parents, who gave the responsibility of an adult but never let me choose my own life. My adoptive parents let me do, really, whatever I want, since they're only around half the time. To be honest their more like siblings than parents, but maybe that's why it's better, they don't remind me of my old parents at all. I don't like thinking of them at all.

But like every tapestry there's an underside, mine story as well as everyone else's has a dark side. I guess because I'm happier than most, the underside is worse I'm surrounded by love and protection, but outside all that, there are people who want me dead, people who have hurt me and want to hurt me more. But I guess that's what life is, letting the good in your life overcome the bad in it.

I guess I should start from the beginning, I wasn't a happy child. I'm the type of person, that if you say I should do something, I will do the complete opposite, but if you leave me I'll do t happily. My real parents never got that, the thought pushing me would work one day, but it never did. I'd do the thinks they asked but vowed that the day I turned eighteen I'd have nothing more to do with them. I don't think they ever even guess that though, I think they thought I just needing persuading sometimes.

Then, about a year ago, I had my chance, my chance to break away form that. I don't remember much of what happened, according to my therapist I should block out as much of it as I can, a person my age shouldn't have had to see that, but I did. One night, they came. They had chalky white skin and red eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. I remember that I was wrapping presents, that I was looking forward to Christmas. Then they came.

A few of them broke into the living room where we were, but others broke in through the various doors and windows around. I remember thinking that this was a dream; I don't think I would have moved even if I knew it wasn't a dream. I remembered seeing them stalk up to my mum, who was frozen in shock just like my dad and I. I remember the sickening noise her neck made as it broke; I remember seeing her eyes that I'd seen display so many emotions, go blank. Then I remember the sounds that have haunted me ever since, the sound of one of the biting down on her neck, and sucking all the blood out. I remember her falling down, and not getting back up. Her always rosy skin was the death pallor that the other people had. It scared me. It felt like barely seconds later my dad was just like that too, on the floor, dead.

They were coming for me next, I knew that. I had never re3ally thought about dying, I'd seen it in TV shows, I've known people who've died. But I never thought I'd die just yet. I wanted to scream, tell them I had a life to live, exams to pass, a true love to find, but I couldn't move my lips. I held my breath waiting for death to come, I closed my eyes.

But it never came, I was alive. I opened my eyes. There were other people there too, they looked more human, none of them had the same deathly colour as the ones before. I also noticed another thing; they were killing the white ones. I didn't know if I believed the whole my enemy's enemy is my friend, but I was safe for now. I just hoped they weren't going to kill me after they'd finished.

After they'd finished, they started to clear up my parent bodies. I knew one of them would notice me, curled up in the corner, before long. The one that found me was, even though he was way older than me, very good looking. He had tanned skin; brown eye's and brown hair. He smiled a smile and helped me to get up from where I was. He seemed nice, and started to call for them to get me a blanket or something. I couldn't really concentrate. He kept one arm around me. He sat me down on the sofa. I couldn't stop shaking and trembling after what I'd seen, I could tell he was trying to calm me down. I had no idea what was happening to me. I was so scared.

I remember him telling me it's going to be alright, he said I'll be fine. But how could I? I had no where to go? Where would I go?

I have no idea, even now how long it took for the people to clean up the house, make it look more like I remembered it. They'd picked up all the bits of glass and wood, tried to clean up all the rogue bit's of furniture that the other people had moved. The man stayed with me all that time. I was still so scared.

He had a quick talk with another person, and started to stand up, bringing me up with him. I can't remember whether I could speak then, or whether I just squealed, but I remember him telling me, in deep voice "Don't worry, we'll look after you."

Then before I knew it, I'd started my new life. I was no longer the plain, bookie girl I'd been all my life. I was no longer the girl who was in the crowd. I was now the survivor of a Strigoi attack, that's who the white people were. I was no longer Katie Steadman, the geek; I was now Phoenix Belikova, Strigoi-Survivor. I liked that sound of that.

Oh, if you want to know, the guy who'd helped me was called Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov. He's the best of the very best of the guardians, that's what the normal people were, and he's currently guarding the queen's boyfriend. He's also my official guardian in the adopted dad sense. He's funny, clever and a brilliant dad, as well as someone who can kick ass at half a seconds notice. In some ways he and my adopted mum are like male and female versions of each other. But then again, she's a lot more relaxed in some ways, such as when I failed Physics for the fourth time in a row. She's called Rose Hathaway, and she actually guards the Queen herself.

They're the best parents I could ever wish for, they also have good friends, and one's that don't mind hanging around with a human, because, well because they're all vampires. Or half vampires. Lissa, the queen, and Christian her boyfriend, are both vampires, and so are all the royals. Half vampires or dhampirs as they're more commonly known, are most guardians or stay at home to look after they're children. Most women do that, bring up children, but there are some like Rose and her mother who decided to be a guardian along with the boys.

So all that's my world, vampires, dhampirs and Court, now. I don't think if I had the choice I'd have it any other way really, even if it meant I wasn't constantly afraid of Strigoi coming to get me, let alone the people actually in the Court.

No, that wasn't a typo. There are people, in Court, who do want to hurt me. Adrian Ivashkov tops the list. In my defence I've never done anything to Adrian. Rose did. I guess I shouldn't point fingers because who ever it is to blame it wouldn't change anything he still would hate me. He's never actually done anything really bad. Just a few bruises here and there and one black eye. Rose was furious, Dimitri not so much.

He does care about me; it's just he kind of stole Rose away from Adrian a few weeks before I came along. He felt bad about it, but he and Rose were meant to be together, anyone with one eye can see that, everyone except Adrian I guess.

So that's the underside. But it's worth it. Anything would be. I don't mind all the tears and threats and bruises and falls because there's someone there to wipe away the tears, protect me just in case those threats are true and treat all the bruises I had. As long as I people who loved me I could do anything. I guess that's the strength of the Moroi and guardians, there's always someone there for you.

So in summary, I watched my real parents being murdered, I was adopted by the people who helped me recover, I had to change completely and now I live in the vampire courts and hang around with the Queen and her posse. Oh, and I'm also in training to be a guardians, odds are I'll actually have one but just in case. I'm also turning fifteen next summer so than put's me in my freshman year. Hey, no one said high school was easy.


	2. Chapter 1: Flying away

**Hey, this is Chapter 1, sorry for the wait. This is set when she's in a plane going to Court.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original VA character's (including Dimitri sadly) but I do own Phoenix.**

I've never been to Pennsylvania before. I know who it was named after and I've know people who've gone to live there, but I've never been there myself. But then again there are loads of things that I'm doing now that I've never done before. Before… then, I'd never blindly followed someone's lead when I barely knew them. I'd never even had the chance really, I'd stayed at my aunts once or twice, and of course there were endless sleepover with my friends, but never with someone I didn't know. But mostly I think, I'd never gone to sleep with someone's arms around me, telling me when I wake up it's all going to be alright. His name was Dimitri, the one who looked after me. I remember through out the whole trip to America, he would tell me jokes and tried to make me happy in any way possible.

To be honest, and a normal girl, he was a very good sight to see if you get what I mean, but when he looked after me I didn't want to kiss him or anything like that. It didn't feel as impersonal as a nurse or something like that either. He felt like a brother. It was nice. I'd never had any siblings, so it was comforting, knowing that someone would look after me, even in the short term.

The short term was all I could think of at that moment.

He made sure that I was not hungry, or thirsty. He had stuff to do, understandably but he tried to spend at much time with me as possible. The other guardian's laughed, they told me that Dimitri was one of the most stoic and silent people that they'd ever met, ad they were amazed that he was being so normal, but they called him Guardian Belikov, not Dimitri. They all seemed really kind. To be honest being with so many other people was strange, not that staying with people much older than me was a problem, I've been doing it since I was born. It was just strange that none of them said 'my how you've grown' or 'you look so much like you're parents'. They were talking to me, just me, I wasn't someone they knew through my parents, I was know because I was me, it felt good knowing that.

About an hour after we'd left the airport I fell asleep. Which takes me to where I am now, I'm just waking up on s private jet. I'm surrounded by people I've never met before and I've seen y parents being murdered a few hours.

xoxoxoxox

I woke up to someone nudging my shoulder slightly. It was Dimitri. He smiled. "We're almost here," he said. I felt fear grip me tightly. I had no idea where here was, well I knew it was somewhere in Pennsylvania, but further than that I knew nothing. I knew that the place was nothing like where I'd grown up. The seats where beautiful white leather, the kind that I would never touch in case I left a mark. They were really comfy too. On the plane there were also some tables by the seat too, they were all a pristine condition wood, and reminded me of the sort of things that were in James Bond movies. The ambiance itself was just as high class and clean. It made me feel dirty and out of place.

I smiled and nodded, trying not to show that I was scared. He smiled and said something about being back in a bit, I was already to busy looking at the window by my seat to catch it all. Outside my window there were endless seeming about of fields and fields. I guessed that was because I couldn't see the small town house around but still. We were pretty high, in the cloud, literally, which did nothing for my small fear of heights. Even with my hatred of not having me feet firmly on the ground, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the window; I guess because I realised that this would be my new home. This would be the place where I'd live, if I wasn't send away that is.

For a few minutes I watched the landscape drift past us, I know it sounds boring, but it was actually alright, then one the other guardian's came up to me.

"We're just about to land Miss." He told me, I was shocked at how formal his voice was, it was quite low, but it was like how I'd imagine a servant would talk to their master. "Please come with me." I smiled and nodded and got up. It was then I realised that I was in the same clothes that I'd been in the whole plane flight, the same one's I'd been wearing the whole of yesterday too, the last day of my old life. I must stink. I followed him down the small room I'd been in, and through a mall door that was almost the same colour of the seats, but painted not leather. The next room wasn't nearly as posh as the room I'd stayed in. While the one I'd been in had a certain aura, it was posh and for posh people. This one, on the other hand, wasn't exactly bad, it just smiled that it was a normal lace for normal people, no nose-up's here.

When we'd walked though the grey place we came to a small room that had most of the people I'd seen walking though the plane at certain times. Some of them I didn't recognise though. With the collection of guardians I'd seen there was a younger looking blonde boy that seemed to be extra alert. Next to him was a girl, she had short curly hair that seemed to be uncontrollable. Next to them was a smaller woman, she looked barely taller than me although she was in her forties from the looks of it. She also had curly hair although hers was a bright brunette almost ginger shade. I'd been told they were only half human, and that they had something else in them too; _vampire_. Looking at them all lied up they could pass for normal people, they was no unnatural glint in their eye, or paleness to their skin. They all had varying skin colours, varying for very tanned to my skin colour. The also looked like something out of a movie, they weren't completely unnaturally still, they just reminded me of agent or spies or something like them. Dimitri wasn't there though.

We all stood in silence for s few minutes, before I herd the plane touch down. I was here. I didn't know what the future held for me, I didn't know what would happen. Where would I go? Who would I stay with? And most importantly, what would happen to my poor little cat back home?

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn! **

**Reviews please! I'm sorry if it's a bit short, I promise the next one will be much longer.**


End file.
